Wheatley FM
by User724
Summary: Blue Sky AU: Wheatley is taking song requests! PM me songs you would like him to play, and I'll do my best to write his reaction! Keep it clean please.
1. Intro

"Hello people of the newly free world! My name is Wheatley. I'm the DJ for Foxglove FM, the best (and only) radio station in Upper Michegan.

Recently, I, uh haven't been able to think of any songs to play. So I was thinking: why not do a phone-in? You send me songs to play, and I play them! You can even call me for a chat if you'd like!

That said, try to keep it clean. We do have kids listening, and I've already been chewed out once. And if you do call me, try not to ramble, I do that more than enough. I remember this one time-"

 **Alright, lets just stop that before Wheatley spends the next 3 hours talking.** **I'm User724, it was my idea to do the song requests in a probably futile attempt to get reviews. PM me songs and Wheatley will react to them. I may not be able to answer all requests, and as much fun as it would be to watch Wheatley freak out over swearwords, please keep it clean. Feel free to mess with Wheatley though.** **724 Out**


	2. Vengaboys

"Alright, Lady...Isludis, was it? Requested "We like to party" by the "Vengaboys". Searching that up now..."

"Is...is that a bus..? why is there a bus here?

"We like to party", nice title drop there, oh your saying it again. Aaand again. Getting a little repetetive there."

"Oh , I like this, very...upbeat."

"Oh, there's a girl now! What's she saying?"

"Annd we're doing it again, this must be the chorus. I heard "Vengabus", must be their trademark car, like the Batmobile."

"San Fransisco? Never been there, never been much of anywhere, to be honest. I'm not even sure if San Fransisco still exists at this point."

"Aaand the title again. Ooh! those horns must be their bus!"

"She's said that three times now. Is that all the song is? Oh, I guess it is."

"Well Lady I., it was fun, but a bit repetetive. Just "We like to party", the chorus, and those horns. The tune reminded me of something I heard from a children's show: Bing Bang or something. It's the kind of song that gets stuck in your head for days, kinda like it's stuck in mine now."

"The Vengabus is coming... da da da da da la la..."

 **First chapter done! Let me know if you guess what kid's show Wheatley was referring to.** **Also remember, these are MY thoughts on the song, translated into Wheatley-rambling. My opinion does not necessarily reflect that of the official Blue Sky Wheatley. You want official? Talk to wafflestories.** **724 Out.**


	3. Circus-P, Hello again

""Stabby Person"? What kinda nickname is that!? I do NOT want Ellie to hear the word "stab"-Oh, I've just said it haven't I?"

"Ugh, why does everyone assume I like _techo_ music? Is it because I used to be a ro- er.. _roaming rockstar?_ Yeah, I uh, played a bit back in the day. Toured with the, um, Rolling Stones, and...ELO. Anyway, I've got nothing _against_ techo, but I much prefer the slow-dance type of music."

"OK she's a robot, that explains the techno, but why on earth would you think this song would be "right up my alley"? I mean, I'm not a robot! Never have been! Why would you think I'm a robot?! That's ridiculous!! Where on Earth would you get that idea?

"Oh, I'm jumping to conclusions. You, uh, probably don't think I'm a robot. I mean that wouldn't be anyones first thought, would it? I, uh, feel really stupid now."

Ok, great song SP. Wheatley signing off.


	4. Two of a Kind, Ghost-P

"Alright Stabbsworth, I regret to inform you that I could not find the song you requested. I was, however able to find the remix."

"Is...is this a song about space?! What are you playing at?! I've seen quite enough of space, thank you very much...uh oh..."

"And of course by that I mean...space _movies_. I-I haven't actually _been_ to space, that would be ridiculous!

But I've seen all the movies, yes sir. Star Wars, Star Trek, uh... Buzz Lightyear. Yeah, thats all my...roomate ever watched. All he ever talked abot! Space this. space that-it was very annoying."

"But then he, uh, died, and I realized just how much I liked the little guy, obsession and all. We uh, really were two of a kind."

"So you know what Kevin? This one's for you. Hope you're happy in, uh, Space Heaven."

 **Just so you know Stabbsworth, I got your other request, but your laughter seemed...ominous.**

 **What is the significance of _Goodbye to a World?_**


	5. Stressed Out, Twenty One Pilots

"Fan Of Lemons? Who on earth would be a fan of lemons? I can see _lemonade_ , but-oh. we're on?"

"Alright, Twenty One Pilots. You didn't specify the song, so I'll just pick one..."Jumpsuit?! There's a whole song about _jumpsuits?_ You've gotta be kidding me! How much can you really say about jumpsuits beyond how ugly they are? (No offense Chell)

OK, different song, "Stressed Out".

"Who the heck is Blurryface?

All right, he's talking about his family, and his mom. This is really catchy!"

"So, this guy misses being a kid. But what is the big deal about money? I mean you need money to _buy_ things, I guess people need money. But kids don't need to worry about it. Not sure why they'd play astronaut though. "

"Well FOL, it was catchy, good message, but it left me with one question:

WHO. IS. BLURRYFACE????


	6. Blue Lips, Regina Spektor

"Alright SW, thats two of your requests I've answered now (the third one got deleted). So, thanks for your help getting this channel on the map."

"Alright, playing "Blue Lips" by Regina Spektor. Oh, ok..."

 _For the next few minutes, Wheatley is completly silent, except for occasional sniffling. This eventually degenerates into sobbing._

"That was... *sniff* That was beautiful! Hit me right in the heart. You know me scarily well SW. **The third request was indeed "deleted" (not counting the one you posted as "Stabby Person"). As Wheatley's partner, its my job to check the songs before he airs them. And I could _not_ figure out where you got "Goodbye to a World", I thought it was the song from the slow-dance scene, then I checked the fanmixes-you get the idea. Eventually I just skipped it. Sorry, but you're pretty good at finding songs with that Blue Sky vibe, and you definitely did a good job with this one.** **Also, to avoid lawsuits from a certain wrestleman, I am steadily ignoring your name mangling. 724 out.**


	7. Your Body Is A Weapon, The Wombats

"Wow, this is really catchy. And he's British too!"

"Oh, oh wow, this fits me, although Chell doesn't do dresses. I still can't believe she fell in love with me! And no, I am not gonna tell our story on live radio."

"Oh, instrumental break! Awesome!"

 _Wheatley spends the next few minutes playing air guitar until the final lines of the song_

"Wait "Protect me"? Is this guy in an abusive relationship or something? He should, probably get help."

"BAHAHAHAH! Oh, sorry, just thinking of Chell in a dress. It's one of those things that's just _so_ not like her it's funny!

"Thanks for the request. I've been meaning to learn guitar, and this is the perfect model. What'dya mean that's not how guitar lessons work?!"


	8. Never Gonna Give You Up, Rick Astley

"What is this? The 60's? 70's? Sounds Disco!"

"This is awesome! This guy is _dedicated!_ But this could easily be taken the wrong way, "never gonna give you up". Bit creepy."

"Ahh! It's…so…catchy!"

"Thanks Voidbarker. You just heard…. "Never Gonna Give You Up"?! But I could've sworn I clicked "Daydream Believer"!

 **Yes, Wheatley did just get rickrolled. See you next chapter.**


	9. Nightmares, CTRL ALT DEL

"Nice beat, but, uh… why is it called "Nightmares"?"

"OK…We're almost two minutes in and still no words. Are there words?"

"Ahh! Whosthat?! This is creeping me out! Just voices out of nowhere, when you least expect it!"

"Hang on…Is he saying "don't fall asleep"?! Well I won't be doing that now _or_ tonight thanks to you! Why does he keep saying that?!"

"Oh…now its sticking….And it stopped."

"Well thanks a lot Void. You've successfully put me on edge for the rest of the night. Never did like koalas….."

 **You don't like koalas? You** _ **monster.**_ **In all seriousness, you people are why I remember it's almost Halloween.**


	10. Thriller, Micheal Jackson

"So this is like, the official Halloween song huh?

Catchy!"

"Wow, I can see why people like this! Even zombies would dance!"

"Thriller! Thriller-What, am I not supposed to sing along?"

 _Wheatley abruptly stands up and starts dancing, then laughs evilly along with the narrator_ "Oh... _wow_. Hope I didn't scare anyone there."

 **Haha, yes! I found a way to work in his evil laugh! And I know I probably terrified fans everywhere (and Wheatley himself), but it is Halloween.** **(*Shudder* Why Wheatley, why?)**


	11. This Is Halloween

"Alright, I really don't know why I'm doing this after yesterday's disaster. But here's another Halloween song."

"Wait, Halloween has its own town? " _*muffled speech*_ "Ok, Garret is telling me this is from a movie where monsters try to take over Christmas. That would be a disaster. You should _not_ try to run things you don't understand, believe me."

"The one hiding under your bed", "The one hiding under your stairs", there sure are a lot of monsters! But what about the one in the closet?"

"Ok..more monsters. Why not? But who's the _idiot_ who tried to take over Christmas? Oh, it must be this Jack guy."

"Oh, creepy kids, great."

"Well, that was fun! But I feel like I've heard that song before..."


	12. A Romantic Request

"Ok, so that last request got me thinking about Halloweentown, which made me wonder: Do other holidays have towns? Like, maybe there's a Valentines Day-town? And then Valentines made me think of...y'know...romance. So here's the deal, other couples have "their" song y'know? But Chell and I don't have that, so I was thinking, maybe you guys could help me find one! Send me romantic-type songs, then I'll play them for Chell, see what she thinks! Good luck!

 **Before you yell at me in the reviews, I remember the slow dance scene from Blue Sky, but I don't remember it mentioning a specific song. If it did, message me and we'll go back to business as usual.**

 **724 Out.**


	13. Mayor of Simpleton, XTC

"Ok, first canidate for "our" song. I told Chell she should sleep in this morning, so she won't have _any_ idea what I'm looking for. Playing "Mayor of Simpleton" by XTC."

""Never been near a university"? Is this song supposed to remind me of _me?_ I'll have you know I did go to college, I just, uh, don't remember where."

"Ah, I get it. Self-depreciating jokes, I do that all the time, not very good at it though. You know, I once told Chell I'd read Machiavelli, but uh, I was lying."

"This, this is a hit song, too bad I didn't write it."

"We don't own a computer."

"True, I do love her, that's the one thing I know for sure."

"Nice one PastSelf. I bet a lot of people _would_ think Chell is crazy for sticking with me. And no, I will _not_ tell you why.


	14. Arms, Christina Perri

"Alright, Arms by Christina Perri. Thanks for this idea, whoever you are. But remember, we gotta keep this "couple song" thing a surprise, which is _not_ easy to do on live radio"

"I never thought that it would be me either."

"What? I'd never leave Chell!"

"Me, catching her, I'd like that.."

"This is really catchy! I could make a slideshow to this, if we'd bothered to take any pictures."

"I really liked that one dude, but this is a joint thing. I'll ask Chell what she thought later."

 **Seriously though, somone should make an animation to this. I'm gonna add it to my playlist!**

 **724 Out.**


	15. 5 in One

"Wow, and here I thought people were losing interest! 5 new requests from the same girl! First up is "The Way" By Clay Aiken."

"So far so good. Little mushy though."

"Well I can think of a dozen reasons why _not_!"

"Huh, this is good."

"More like _scream_ her name!"

"That is true, I've never felt more in love than that night with the dance."

"Chell's not much for words, but she has her ways. Hey! Ways! That's funny!"

"Ok, next song: "You can come to me" by Austin and Ally."

"Hey, two parts, that's nice!"

"Oh, well that was really short. I guess that's OK, got a lot of songs to cover. So: "You're In My Head Like A Catchy Song." That is a very long title."

"I love making her smile…"

"Awww…Hey! Isn't that from another song?

"And next we have "Wouldn't Change A Thing" from Camp Rock 2:

"Well, true enough…"

""Wouldn't change a thing"? I'd change the…one part, but… then I wouldn't have learned anything, I might have been a- well a bigger jerk to her and ruined everything! I guess everything is important, even the bad stuff."

"OK, last request: "So Close" from Enchanted. "

"Oh, _oh!_ This one really hit me! I-think, yeah it is! You found our slow-dance song! You have no idea how long I've been looking for this! "

 _Long Silence_

"I'll _never_ lose her, not again. I don't say this enough, but I am so, _so_ lucky to have her. After what I did, anyone else would have run and never looked back. But she saved me, and then she forgave me."

"I think we have a winner. Thank you so much for the help Misty. And Chell? Thanks for giving me another try."

 **Yeah, I made So Close the slow-dance song.** _ **My city now.**_ **Seriously though, that would be perfect for that scene. Also, yes, the final line came from "From The Monster, With Love" by Cafechan. It's a great song and I almost used that one, but no one requested it.**

 **This concludes Wheatley's search for a couple song, we now return to our regularly scheduled rambling.**


	16. The Moon and the Cat, LOTR

"Seriously Misty, can't thank you enough for helping me find that song. I'd be honored to do this request…whatever it is."

"What is this? A drinking song? Eh, why not? We do have a pub."

"I can't understand what he's saying, but it's catchy!"

 _Wheatley starts dancing what he thinks is an Irish jig, it looks more like he needs a restroom._

"What does this have to do with cats and moons? Who cares?"

"Oh, wow. You know what? I'm gonna record this and give it to the guys at the pub. They'll love it!"


	17. Geronimo, Aura Dione

"Nice work on the drinking song Misty! This next song sounds catchy. Geronimo, hey that's a fun word: Geronimo...Geronimo-Anyway, playing the song."

"Geronimo, love that word."

"I'll get you out of here." My life's mission for a while-By "here" I mean a dead end job. I tried to find Chell a new job, yeah."

""Do it all for love." That's sweet."

"This is really catchy, it could be like a powerup song!"

"I think Chell would really like this song."

"Geronimo!"

"Well that's a fun song, but now that word's stuck in my head. What does it even mean? Geronimo...Geronimo..."


	18. All Star, Smash Mouth

Hey, Lady! It's you again! Nice work on being the first ever request! Anyway, you asked for a song by, *snicker* "Smash Mouth"!? Ok. I promised everyone I wouldn't make fun of the band names, but "Smash Mouth"? It sounds like a medical condition! _I'm sorry sir, you have an incurable case of Smash Mouth. You should have flossed."_ It's just...Ok, on to the song

"Hey, _I'm_ not the sharpest tool in the shed!"

"You could use this for a movie! Oh, it was used for a movie."

"I'm an all-star! That's awesome!"

"Shooting stars huh? Kevin would've liked this."

"Hey now, you're an all star! Something something. Go play!-Argh, why do you always send me the catchiest songs?"


	19. True Colors, Anna K and Justin T

"Ugh, I _finally_ got Fox to stop playing that jazz music, which means it's time for another request! If you're wondering why I haven't been on the air lately, I had a bit of a family crisis. It's all fine now, but you can blame my daughter for the jazz. Anyway, new request."

"Good so far..."

"Have I mentioned I love Chell's smile?"

"Oh, you usually hear 'true colors' in a bad sense, like "someone's shown their true colors." But this uses it in a good way!"

"I guess Chell saw _my_ true colors under all that metal, even when I couldn't."

"Hey wait! The couple song contest is over! Whadda'ya think you're doing making me feel all romantic now?!"


	20. Beyond the Sea, Bobby Darin

"Ok, Pastself. You asked for a song from a movie, you got it. Beyond the Sea."

"Oh, swing! Or is it blues? _Oh no,_ it's jazz! No definitely swing. Very catchy, and with a dance break!

Wait, how can you be "beyond the sea?" The only thing besides sea is land, and land is _in_ the sea, so what's beyond it? I guess _space_ is beyond the sea, but- I'm getting off track, aren't I? Great song."


	21. Castle On a Cloud

"Ok Pastself, another request. I swear, sometimes you're the only thing keeping this request thing alive. Up next is "Castle On a Cloud.""

"Oh, it's just a little girl. Is she one of those orphans that has to work and stuff?"

"Wait, so she's created this whole fantasy world, and her real life is miserable? Has she ever even met her mother? Where is she? Does she get rescued?"

*Sniff* "OK, I've..I've just imagined Sophie stuck in a place like that, darn near broke my heart. I don't think I could bear it if I lost her."

 _A pause_

"Hey, I should get Sophie to talk on here! Of course, the last thing we need is _more_ media attention. Unless, maybe you guys could help me get some more money, to pay for Sophie to go to medical school? I'm not asking you to _donate_ or anything, I'm just wondering if you know any ways a guy could make money long-distance?"

"Thanks for the request Pastself, let me know if you have any money making ideas, and I'll ask Sophie if she wants to take a turn on the air. Wheatley out."

 **Hey, that's my line! If you don't know who Sophie is, go check out my other story, Generational Science. It even has a collection of sequel oneshots!**

 **(Shameless plug terminated) 724 Out.**


	22. Sophie FM

**Just so you know, this chapter features my OC, Sophie. When she speaks, I'll use** this font, **when Wheatley is taking, I'll use** this one.

 **Narration/descriptions will use** _this._

 **On air!**

"OK, it took some convincing, but Chell finally agreed to my idea. Everyone, meet my daughter."

"Uhh, hello world, my name's Sophie. My dad asked me to appear on his show, sort of like a 'Take your daughter to work day,' "

 _Wheatley flinches a bit._ "but on a Saturday. Anyway, I'm supposed to react to a song, but I should probably tell you about myself first. I have dark brown hair and bright, sometimes _very_ bright blue eyes. I'm about 5'3", but if I'm anything like my dad, I've got a growth spurt coming. My lifelong ambition is to be a doctor, but- surprise- baking bread and DJ-ing don't pay for medical school. If any of you know how a teenage girl can earn 10000 dollars, let me know."

"OK, so the song we're playing today is called "The Cherry Tree." Normally I'd react to it, but today is _your_ day."

"Sounds good, but any song by '1000 Maniacs' is bound to be a little crazy. Hang on to your hats! "

"Holy wake up song Batman! This should be your alarm clock!"

"I can't understand that first part. Lines and circles? If she could..what?"

"I'm just as confused as you are. Seems like this guy is too. "

"OK, all that and not one mention of a cherry tree. Maybe we should try another.. " _Sophie swoons and clutches her head._ "Are you OK?"

"I- I don't know, my head…"

 _Sophie collapses to the ground._ "Sophie!? Oh my gosh! Sophie?!"


	23. Sophie FM Remastered

"Hey everyone, it's Sophie again. My last request...didn't go so well, so we're going to try again. This guy specifically asked for _me_ to react to this song, and I have no idea why."

"All right, we're on. Are you _sure_ you're ok?'

" _Yes_ dad, I'm fine. Honestly, one migraine and you never let me forget it…"

"Let's just do the song: Mr. Blue Sky"

"Oh, it's _this_ song. My dad listens to this all the time. It's getting kinda annoying…"

"Oh, the robot voice! There's nothing more grating."

"Agreed."

"Wha… Why is there an instrumental break? This is..kinda pretty."

"Yeah, it is. _*Sniff*_ Sorry, this just reminds me of your mum. It was the first song Foxglove ever played. If we were a TV show, that would probably be our theme."

"Who would want to watch us?"

"Well they're listening right now, but you're right. Our lives aren't exactly an epic story, nothing worth tearing up over.…" _*Laughs nervously*_ "Nope, nothing special at all. Just your average, everyday, American family. And _human,_ important I mention that, human. A-although why wouldn't I be human? That's a basic assumption there, that a person is human, and always has been. Yep, totally-"

"Dad, focus."

"Right, thanks for the request. Next time I'll be calling the shots again, so get your requests ready. DJ Wheatley, and his totally normal daughter, signing off."


	24. Pompeii, Bastille

"Ugh, ohh _man_ has this been a disaster. I had to clean up Thanksgiving dinner, or what's left of it. I may never eat turkey again. Plus, Sophie dissed one of my favorite songs! On live radio! I guess I do sing it a bit too much, but _still!_ Anyway, this oughta make her happy, totally new song. Name is in Italian or something, Pompeii, Pompeii...OK, starting the song."

"Scratch that Italian comment, this sounds more...tribal. And now there's a British guy, they're jumping all over the place!"

"Wait, their city's been destroyed? Boy, I know what that's like. There was a...tornado a few years back. They seem to be pretending everything's fine though, I'm no expert, but I think that's called _denial._ Been through that myself, you know: _It wasn't my fault, the button was too big!_ The thing about denial is eventually you've gotta snap out of it, sort of a wake up call, someone slaps you across the face and shows you what a moron you're being. And it's not like you can't get past it. Cities can be rebuilt, you can get past your problems too- I'm off on a tangent aren't I?

Thanks Misty, I'd just said things were slow going, then you drop me like a _weeks_ worth of requests! Random question of the day: How do you think I'd do at stand-up comedy?"


	25. Frosty The Snowman

"Merry Christmas everyone! For my first holiday request, Pastself has asked me to play "Frosty The Snowman," here goes.

"Wait a- those little thieves! My, uh, _coworkers_ used to tease me with this song every year, only they called it 'Wheatley The Moron!' I guess this is where they got it. Back to the song."

"The snowman's alive, of course. WHAT?! He's melting? This just got dark!"

"Oh, he made it. Phew."

Well Pastself, I can tell you I much prefer this version of the song. Thanks for helping us get into 'Christmas Mode.' Wheatley...out of order? No, that's not a good catchphrase….


	26. Confessions

"Hey, everyone. I'm not going to do a request today. There have been rumors floating around that...I've hurt Chell. I'm going to put those rumors to rest. They're true."

"See, back when we first met, I had a bit of a drug problem. And by that I mean a full blown addiction. It all came to a head one night and I...I beat her."

"She threw me out, of course, and I spent the next four years on the streets. Then, out of nowhere, Chell saved me from a deal gone bad. She took pity on me, and got me into rehab. Over the next month or so, we fell in love."

"Now I know what you're thinking: it's _not_ Stockholm Syndrome (At least, I hope it isn't). I haven't hurt her since that day 18 years ago, and there's nothing I regret more. The hurting her that is, not the not-hurting-her, you know what I mean."

"Anyway, I know you're all probably gonna give up on me now, but it doesn't really matter, just so long as Chell never gives up on me."

"That's all for now, heck, maybe forever. Wheatley signing off."


	27. Support

_Eaden, midnight_

 _The radio stutters to life, a faint buzz of interference can be heard in the background._

"Hey, everyone. It's Sophie again. I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this, and I've got a killer headache, but I'm here because dad thought it would be a good idea to tell our story on _live radio!_ I love him, but sometimes...wow, that was stupid. He knows mom's f-forgiven him, he doesn't need your approval...but he really seems to want it."

"Ever since he stopped doing this show, he's just been wandering around the house with nothing to do. Seeing him depressed is just so _wrong_ , you know? So, I'm asking you to show your support, OK? Send more requests, call him or something. It's already starting to happen: Lady Isulidus and The Fan of Lemons both sent songs in," **click** "so thhank…"

 _(drunkenly) "_ thank you, hold your applause! Thhe next song I'm gonna sing tonight, cuz I can sing y'know? I'm the world's first singing orthopediatrician...thing. Aaanyway, I'm gonna sing….whatsit called, 'Daisy'…."

 _"Daisy, Daisy. Give me your answer do...I'm half craazy, all for the love of you."_

" _It won't be a styylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage. But you'll look sweet, upon the seat of a bicycle built for two..."_

"Hey, that reminds me of a funny story: the time my dad tried to ride a bike. He...heheh, he crashed _so_ hard! He was like woah! And then woahhh! and then-"

" _Sophie!_ What the bloody heck are you doing?!

"Hey dad! Did you ever wonder why Foxglove is so tall? I mean, why couldn't she have been flatter?"

* * *

 **Eaden Radio Communications Tower V4.19 "Foxglove"**

 **Operation Log:**

 **User "String_Null" logged on 12:00 AM 2/5/2102. Begin transmission**

 **Warning: EMI interference detected, this may cause problems with some electronics.**

 **Input 2056-HRRY101: "Happy Hour Button" triggered. Running**

* * *

 **EMI and Moonshine, talk about double trouble!**

 **Thanks for the requests guys, and yes, that button was Wheatley's idea.**

 **There really is a Blue Sky fanfic, called "A Bicycle Built for Two," where Wheatley crashes a bike.**


	28. Goodbye To a World, Porter Robinson

"Hey Voidbarker! I finally found that request you sent me years ago! Let's do it!"

"This is...a long intro. Oh, here we go, here it comes…"

" _Oh,_ it's a….robot. Why's it saying goodbye?"

"Wait, something's wrong with this recording. The quality- or is that intentional?"

"OK, I'm assuming the audio distortion is intentional. Funny, it kinda makes it sound like it's...dying…"

"It is dying isn't it? What happened? The audio's getting worse….."

 _Long silence_

"What the heck was that?! Are you trying to make me cry?! The poor thing is bloody _dying,_ completely alone, and all it can do is sing it's last goodbyes? It's exactly like-"

 _(Barely audible) "_ exactly like...what almost happened to me…and what's gonna happen to Foxglove, and... _Her_ …"

"Congrats Void, you managed to make me feel sympathy for someone I'm flipping terrified of-Uh, by which I mean...Siri. Yeah, remember that old thing? You've got me mourning for Siri mate, hope you're happy."

 **Yep, I finally did it! I can now say with 100% percent certainty that I know why you chose that song.**

 **724 Out**


	29. On Melancholy Hill, Gorillaz

"Hey Skittles, I hope you enjoy this channel! You requested 'On Melancholy Hill.' It sounds a bit sad, but then, your favorite thing on this channel seems to be me crying. Here we go."

"Huh, it doesn't _sound_ like a sad song…Plastic tree?!"

"Oh, it's another love song? Cool. 'Your my medicine' is a funny way to describe love, but I guess if you're lovesick, you need the antidote. Funny story, I heard once that if you love someone, and they don't love you back, it makes you sick. Kinda silly, really. Had something to do with flowers…."


	30. Leather and Lace, Stevie Nicks and Don H

"Heyo PastSelf! You asked for a song by Stevie Nicks, is Stevie short for Stephen by any chance?"

"Wait, Stevie's a _girl?_ Oh, wait, it's a duet, with this... Don Henley. Wait, is someone invading her home?"

"Title drop. Oh, there's Stevie! Doesn't sound like me- er, like I expected. On a side note, why does everyone keep sending me love songs? It's not like I'm well known for romance. And all these metaphors! It sounds like they're trading shoe materials! "

"On the topic of...unorthodox romance, thank you all so much for sticking with me after the bombshell I dropped. All my listeners seem to be giving me another chance, so I'll be sure not to waste it. Wheatley singing-er, _signing_ off. Or does the other one sound better? 'Singing off' could be a good gimmick, but I should probably leave the singing to Sophie, if her reaction to my musical moments is any indication. You think I could learn to sing better? Is there like a Singing 101, or-"

 _Broadcast ends_


	31. Broken, LovelyTheBand

" **Is this thing on? Hi, it's Sophie again. I'm going to be reacting to-"**

"Hey, I'm here too! Don't forget who's channel this is. Anyway, _We're_ going to be reacting to 'Broken' by lovely the band. Hope it's not about….broken robots or anything. On with the show.

"'I like that you're broken?' That seems a bit abusive, who are these-"

" **Dad, it doesn't mean literally. I think she's happy to have someone to relate to."**

"Oh, a _metaphor._ Got it."

" **It's not- forget it. How can they be lonely together?"**

"I think there's another song about that."

" **Maybe someone will request that song."**

"This seems...off topic. A party? Oh, here's the chorus."

"So, they were both alone, they've both been through a lot- _wait!_ How do these people know us so well? I mean, I'm not gonna give out any...more... personal information, but this really fits me! Oh, especially this part. Chell, definitely wasn't sure about me at first."

" **That's a good point, life isn't always perfect."**

"Don't I know it! But we can make it better. And it certainly helps if you have someone to share it with."

"So that's that song done. You also said you wanted me to react to video games? I'm not sure how that would work. People don't generally like people reacting to things they can't see. Plus, I'm not sure Garret's old laptop is up to gaming."

" **That's a wrap, if you have any more requests, post them here: www dot fanfiction dot net /s /13091564 /1 / Wheatley-FM. Bye!**


End file.
